


Rise of a King

by CertifiedHyena



Category: Armello (Video Game), Elder Scrolls
Genre: M/M, Thane is a closet slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedHyena/pseuds/CertifiedHyena
Summary: When Thane Greymane sets off to answer the call of his Clan, as Armello slowly descends into chaos and anarchy, as Rot creeps ever further. He is saved by a being from a distant world, a wanderer named Niccolo. With a simple act, their fates are intertwined. For Niccolo, this new land represents a fresh start, to escape from the war that rages across Tamriel, his home. For Thane, it's a chance to find a worthy ally, and hopefully, claim the throne.





	Rise of a King

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first story, born from a desire to see some more erotica of Armello, and a retelling of a Roleplay I once did. I'd love some criticism and honest opinions on it.

The Wolf grimaced from the fresh wounds inflicted by the bandit trio who had ambushed him. Thane Greymane, Prince of the Wolf Clan, had taken a job asking for a gang of ruffians to be cleared out of an old ruin. He had figured it would be easy Gold and some practice, but these three put up more of a fight then the rest. “Getting tired, Prince?” One of them, a large bear mocked, a mean looking poleaxe in his paws. The other two, a scrawny looking fox in light leather with a dagger, and an otter with a mace, all circled the injured Prince. “I’ll never yield. Rot damn you all, traitors.” Thane spat, as all three closed in on him. Thane growled, adrenaline rushing.

The Sudden arrow that flew by him, burying itself in the bear’s eye, sending him toppling over like a bag of potatoes, gave him an opening as the two left alive realized they themselves had been ambushed. Thane rushed the fox with what strength he had, delivering a lethal blow to the brigand, before turning to the Otter, who had in turn, rushed Thane. However, he had failed to reach his target, another fighter, the one who had most likely loosed the arrow, had stepped between them, burying his blade in the Otter’s gut, deep. Thane studied the newcomer for a moment, seeing them clad in black leather and cloth, a hood covering all features. Thane wasn’t even sure what this thing was, all that he knew was when the figure pulled the blade clean, and turned to face him, he saw another threat, and, desperate, charged, mind clouded from injury and fatigue. Thane felt himself held back by the stranger, his strength fading and sword clattering to the stone. As his vision faded, he could hear words spoken. “Best not die yet, Wolf. This one needs your help.”

When Thane awoke, he could see he’d been taken to an Inn, the same Inn he’d taken the job from. The Wolf slowly rose, before wincing, falling back into bed. “Easy, easy…. You’ve been through a lot, yes? Would not be wise to try and move too much.” The thing from before sat beside the bed, now maskless, a pale face stared back at him. The male was odd looking, no fur aside from some brown on his muzzle, and atop his head. His ears, too, were circular, at the sides, rather than atop his head. The hair on his head was unkempt, wild, going just past his ears. “Niccolo means you no harm, Wolf…. You trust this one, yes?” Niccolo, as he referred to himself, said, hands on his lap, casual. “Why’d you save me? Do you know who I am? What the Wyrd are you?” Thane asked, a little groggy. “Because Niccolo needed someone to help, and because it was the right thing to do. As for what this one is, this one...” He pointed to himself. “Is called Niccolo, and Niccolo comes from a distant land called Tamriel. Because of some fool who decided to cast a spell on this one. Lastly, Niccolo is called an Imperial, yes?” Thane looked him dead in the eye, seeing Niccolo brace himself, probably for being laughed at or mocked. 

“Really?” Something told Thane that was truth, this man wasn’t mad. “Oh, Yes, Niccolo is serious. A shame, if this was a dream, well, you are not sucking Niccolo’s cock as these dreams usually go.” Thane was both a bit shocked and amused, seeing Niccolo’s not too serious expression. “So, I’m your type, then?” He chuckled. Niccolo shrugged. “Well, Niccolo has a thing for fur, you remind this one of Khajiiti back home.” Thane shook his head. “I take it the Khajiit are very beautiful.” Niccolo nodded, before speaking. “You are more so, It’s your eyes.” The man said, before Thane chuckled again. “Are you always this forward with flirting, Niccolo? Not that I’m offended.” Thane was bisexual, but, reluctantly, was going to have to eventually take on a female mate to keep his bloodline going. The prince would sometimes find another male, out in a city, and, hidden from prying eyes, bed him. His mouth watered at the thought of a cock to play with, the salty taste of cum. The wolf had a side to him he’d never make public, a side that needed someone to own him, guide and protect him. seeing Niccolo smirking. “Niccolo had to undress you, and treat your wounds, you are lucky to be alive. You are Thane? That’s what those mongrels called you.” 

Thane nodded. “Thane Greymane, Prince of the Wolf Clan.” He said, before a smiling Niccolo spoke. “Niccolo of Elsweyr, Mercenary.” He said. Thane gazed up at the man. “So, you’re a sword for hire? Maybe I could use you.” Niccolo did a slight bow. “Of course, Niccolo is at your service, Prince. But, for now, you should rest. Niccolo will keep watch, when you are well, you tell Niccolo where exactly he is, yes?” The Imperial began to slip his armor and clothing off, setting it all aside next to a travel pack, revealing a lithe, pale frame, light scars and a few burns littered his body, a testament to him not being some amateur, but Niccolo may have been skinny, he had some muscle. Thane couldn’t help but blush slightly under his fur, before speaking. “Niccolo? Will you sleep with me tonight? Bed’s for two..” The Imperial cocked his head, looking back at him. “You are asking Niccolo if he would..” Thane shook his head, cutting him off quickly. “No, not that. I just want someone close to me, I’m cold.” Niccolo nodded, slipping into bed, clad only in a simple pair of gray breeches, careful of Thane’s condition. “Niccolo will do this for you, Prince. Rest well.” The Lupine snuggled up to the Imperial. They’d set out soon enough, and Niccolo, as Thane drifted to sleep in his arms, hoped this was the beginning of something great.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate you reading this. Until next time.


End file.
